


Color Me Bored

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly.
> 
> Originally posted 6-30-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Color me bored  
Nothing appeals  
The world around me is flat and gray  
It holds no joy  
It holds nothing new  
Been there, done that  
Didn't like the t-shirt  
What's next?  
There has to be more  
I guess until something new comes along  
Just color me bored

-30-


End file.
